The present invention is generally directed to a differential and, more particularly, to a limited slip differential that is compact and lightweight.
Limited slip differential gears are commonly found in the auto industry to allow more torque to be transferred to a non-slipping wheel. A driving force is applied to a ring gear attached to the differential case so that the entire differential case is rotated by the driving force. A pair of pinion gears inside the gear case mesh with side gears attached to the wheel axles and allow the wheels to rotate at different speeds while the vehicle is turning or when the wheels are on different surfaces and one wheel is slipping. Typically, multiple disk clutches are interposed between the gear case and the side gears while a spring assembly pushes the side gears and clutches together. The clutches bias the torque, making the wheels spin at the same speed until the wheels overcome this torque bias, such as when a vehicle is turning the corner.
One problem with the above system is that it is difficult to make a compact unit. Another problem is that these differentials are heavy and it is desirable to reduce their weight to improve fuel economy. Yet another problem with traditional limited slip differentials is that they are costly to manufacture.
Manufacturers also use a wide variety of other differentials, such as locking differentials. Locking differentials provide torque biasing through electric or hydraulic locking or biasing mechanisms, and are generally expensive to manufacture and assemble. Locking differentials are also typically larger and heavier than most limited slip differentials.